


Big Iron

by Absoltrainer



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Cameo from Buck and Nathan from the TV series Magnificent seven, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Someone gets shot and another tries to drink himself to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absoltrainer/pseuds/Absoltrainer
Summary: A stop in a town for supplies leaves one man shot, another drinking his guilt, and five others doing damage control.





	Big Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplenerd777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenerd777/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift for purplenerd777, I hope you like it!

_Had I known this would happen after almost blowing myself up I would have thought of a different plan,_ Faraday thinks exasperated as Vas flutters with concern next Jack. As Faraday swings off his horse Faraday bites back a groan of pain, a year after blowing himself up and Faraday still gets sore if he rides for a long while. Well, Vas doesn’t exactly flutter but Faraday was mighty annoyed with him at the moment so he fluttered, _at least he didn’t insist on helping me off,_ Faraday thought a little viciously even though he knew that wasn’t fair. Tieing Jack next to Vas’s mare, Faraday joins the others on the group of rocks they had stopped at and sat stiffly down on one of the rocks. Vas handed him some jerky and his canteen, Faraday gave him a slightly exasperated and tired smile in response but accepted the items.

“So, Sam what is the plan?” Goodnight asks from where he’s leaning on Billy on their rock.

“There is a town not far from here we should reach by lunch. Figured we get more supplies, and check with the sheriff.” Sam answers as he looks everyone over, “probably stay the night” he adds with a look at both Faraday and Goodnight, who out of the seven had been the worst injured. The two men in question send Sam two very rude gestures but neither made any real protest, Faraday himself knew he wouldn't mind a night in a bed as well as a game of cards. A satisfied smile slips onto Faraday’s face, it has been too long since he’s participated in a real game.

“Sounds good to me,” Faraday agrees giving Sam a cheeky smile when the bounty hunter shoots him a sharp look. Some of the others snickered and Faraday felt Vas’s rumbled laughter next to him. Faraday’s mood brightened a little more, his earlier annoyance at Vas’s hovering evaporating as he leans a little closer to the other man. “I think I need a _thorough_ check over once we get to town,” Faraday whispers to the outlaw, “you know in case I’ve hurt something again.” Vas huffs at him but presses closer. Faraday can feel his warm breath on his neck when he answers.

“Of course, we can’t have you injured so soon after getting you healed,” Vas purrs softly then leans closer and nips at Faraday’s ear, Faraday shivers.

“Now, now you two save it for a hotel room,” Goodnight drawls

“You have no room to talk, Goody” Faraday sasses giving his and Billy’s position a pointed look. Goodnight gives him a shark smile in reply.

“Children, all of you save it for the bedroom.” Jack interrupts, Goodnight and Faraday turn to give the tracker innocent looks, while Vas and Billy chuckle at them. Red rattles something off in Comanche and Sam responds with a nod and a half smirk.

“Hey now if you are going to insult us say it where we can understand!” Faraday calls teasingly at their youngest, Red just raises an eyebrow.

“ _Güero,_ ” as Vas groans Faraday tips his head back and grins at the man.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The five of them rode into the town of Lightport not too long after lunch, five as Red and Jack chose to camp outside of the town and meet up with the others once they were done.  They rented rooms at the hotel, Sam had a room to himself while the other four were sharing. Then they stabled their horses, Faraday told Jack to behave and not to bite anyone, naturally, the stallion responded by nipping at him. The group then dropped their things in their rooms and then went to get supplies. Well, the other’s planned on going as a group but by the way Vas hovered close to Faraday as the Irishman limped his way toward the room it was clear they had other plans, Sam and Goodnight rolled their eyes but left the two to their own devices after Sam secured a promise that Vas would keep Faraday out of trouble.

Faraday entered the room and dropped his bags at the foot of one of the beds then dropped himself down onto the bed with closed eyes. Faraday hummed to himself as he heard Vas move around the room, Faraday briefly toyed with the idea of opening his eyes to see what the other was doing but with how sore he was he quickly decided that keeping his eyes closed was a better idea. There was a chuckle from somewhere near his feet then his boots were being tugged on, Faraday made a disgruntled noise and opened his eyes.

“Wha’ you do’?” Faraday grumbled, Vas huffed but finished taking Faraday’s boots off before he answered.

“Helping you to be more comfortable, _güero_ , Vas answers then moves to start on the Irishman’s gun belt.

“Ver’ forwa’ Vas, not ev’ asking,” Faraday said causing the other man to laugh

“ _Güero_ , I prefer my partners awake,” Vas informs the half asleep man. Faraday scrunches up his nose in what looked like the most ridiculous pout Vas had ever seen from his lover, Vas chuckled as he took off the mans hat and pressed a kiss to Faraday’s forehead.

“Missed,” Faraday grumbles and Vas laughs then gives the other man a quick kiss on the lips. Faraday hums happily then finally drifts off, Vas smiles softly down at him.

 

 

When Faraday woke sometime later, refreshed and recharged the gambler made good on the words he had spoken to his lover before they came to Lightport. Sometime after this, the two wandered down and joined the others for supper before heading to the saloon where Faraday could have his card game.

They entered the saloon and Faraday quickly gathered a rather sizable crowd to him then the games quickly began Vasquez sits as close as he can to Faraday without actually having to sit at the table, he was quite content with sitting back to watch the gambler work his magic and to watch his back while he was at it. Vasquez noticed two men sitting at a table not too far from his, the black man sitting there nudged his companion, a white man with what seemed to be a constant smile and a mustache.

“You not going to join the game, Buck?” The black man asked, Buck laughed and shook his head.

“No thank you, spent enough time around Ez to spot a professional gambler when I see one,” Buck replied happily. “No Nathan the only gambler I’ll play with is Ez. ‘cause at least I know the kid won't take all my money.” The two men laugh and Vasquez turns his attention back to Faraday. Faraday for his part was having a good time keeping a constant game of poker going, Faraday has won most of the games but he’s made sure to lose some to keep the men playing and the accusations of cheating nonexistent. As the night got late the crowd got thinner and Faraday got a little cockier, he shouldn’t have. Faraday gathers the winnings from the last game, which he won like the previous five when one of the men at the table stands up looking angry.

“You're a cheat,” The man spits the saloon fell quiet, everyone’s attention on the poker players.

“That is a bold accusation, my friend,” Faraday says carefully feeling Vas tense behind him. “I did not cheat, I am not a cheater.”

“Lies!” The man spits again, “there ain’t no way you could win the last five games without cheaten’!” Faraday tenses now deciding that now would be the best time to leave before someone gets shot, he stands slowly and curses himself as he feels his body protest them movement.

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” Faraday says and the other men quickly leave the table. Faraday keeps an eye on the man accusing him and slowly starts to collect his winnings, the man goes for his gun-Faraday goes for his but is shoved and falls to the ground. Several shots ring out as Faraday tries to gather his bearings when a body hits the ground next to him with a pained groan. When Faraday looks he sees first Vas on the ground then all the blood. “Vas!” Faraday scrambles over to his-his hands hover over Vas’s body, not quite sure what to do with them or where to put them-a hand grabs his. Faraday’s attention goes to Vas’s face where he sees the injured man giving him a pained smile.

“It’s all right _güero_ ,” Vas croaks. Another person appears on Vas’s other side Faraday looks at the other person-his free hand going to his gun.

“I can help,” The black man says meeting Faraday’s eyes

“Nathan’s the best doc you’ll find in these parts,” A man coming up behind the black man says. Faraday looks down at Vas then nods.

“Ok,” Faraday agrees just before the saloon doors burst open and Sam, Goodnight, and Billy appear at Faraday’s side.

“Jesus Christ,” Sam hisses

“We need to get him up to my room,” The black man, Nathan, says “it's just up the stairs.” Goodnight hauls Faraday to his feet as Nathan, his companion, Sam, and Billy pick Vas up trying to be careful, but he still groans in pain. Goodnight and Faraday go up before them to open Nathan’s door for them. They get Vas on the bed Nathan lists off supplies he needs while getting out his tools. Buck goes back downstairs to request the things his friend needs. Sam, Goodnight, and Billy usher Faraday downs stairs so he doesn’t distract Nathan while he’s saving Vasquez. When they get downstairs Faraday barely registers that Buck and a few of the working girls are gathering supplies to take, someone pushes him into a chair then sit down on either side of him.

_It was all my fucking fault if I hadn’t been so damn cocky then Vas wouldn’t be-_

“You can stop thinking like that now.” A hand drops on to Faraday’s shoulder followed by Goodnight’s soft drawl.

“Wasn’t thinking like anything,” Faraday grumbles and shrugs the sharpshooter’s hand off. Goodnight snorts then lowers himself into the chair next to Faraday.

“Of course, _mon ami_ ” Goodnight kicks his feet up, “I wager you weren’t just thinking that Vasquez getting hurt was your fault.” Faraday goes to protest but Goodnight gives him a look, Faraday slumps.

“How da’ know?” Faraday asks sounding defeated, unseen by Faraday Goodnight and Billy exchange looks.

“Been in this spot before,” Goodnight answers Faraday nods and continues to stare at the table in front of him.

“Faraday, what happened?” Sam demands, the gambler hunches, the other three share concerned looks.

“It’s my fault,” Faraday mutters, “If I hadn’t gotten so cocky with the last game Vas wouldn’t have been shot.”

“Son, that doesn't tell us what happened,” Sam says

“I need a drink,” Faraday announces then get up and walks over to the bar, “Whiskey.” Still sitting at the table the three share another look.

“The gambler ok?” the man who had helped them carry Vasquez walks up to the table.

“He’s started drinking,” Goodnight drawled

“Thank you, mister, for helping us with our friend.” Sam thanks the man

“My names Buck Wilmington, no thanks are needed.” Buck answers. Sam gestures for him to take a seat and Buck does, meanwhile at the bar Faraday is already on his sixth drink.

“I’m Sam Chisholm, my friends are Goodnight Robicheaux, Billy Rocks, and Faraday. Did you see what happened, Mister Wilmington?” Sam questions, Goodnight turns to look at Buck with Sam, Billy keeps an eye on Faraday.

“Buck, please and I did,” Buck answers, “Faraday there was playing poker and winning pretty good. At the last hand one of the men stood up and accused him of cheating, your boy said that he didn’t and called the game for the night, stood up and started collecting the winnings. The other man went for his gun, Faraday did too but a bit slower, your other boy pushed Faraday out of the way and took the bullets. Nathan and I shot the other one.” Buck finishes then takes a look around, “looks like the sheriff’s already been here and got the body.”

“Spot on mister, I have. Know I have some questions for you.” The sheriff walks through the saloon doors then, walking straight over to the table where the four sat. “First where’s the man Brody shot?”

“Upstairs getting the bullets pulled out of him,” Sam answers watching the Sheriff carefully. The Sheriff turns to Buck.

“You the one that shot Brody?”

“That depends Sheriff, you going to arrest me for helping a couple of fellas out?” Buck counters lounging back in his chair but watching the sheriff just as carefully as Sam.

“No son, I’m not.” The sheriff shakes his head then sighs, “Brody wasn’t well liked around these parts. Fancies himself a gambler, cheats at cards constantly, tries to con people too.”

“Sounds like a delightful man,” Goodnight drawls the sheriff snorts.

“Something like that, I almost want to thank you,” The sheriff shakes his head.

“Were those all your question sheriff?” Sam asks after he notes Faraday has started to mutter under his breath.

“That’s all, please let me know about your friend.” The Sheriff request, Sam nods then the sheriff leaves.

“Billy, go tell Jack and Red about this, see if they’ll come in.” Sam orders Billy nods then leaves the saloon, the three men left turn to look at Faraday who had gone from drinking out of glasses to working on a whole bottle.

“I’ll go check on Nathan,” Buck says Sam nods his head in acknowledgment as he leaves.

“Sam if Vasquez doesn’t make it,” Goodnight states lowly

“He will,” Sam states

“If he doesn’t” Goodnight restates, “What are we going to do about Faraday?” Sam is silent for a moment watching their friend finish the bottle and go for another.

“Watch him, keep him going, keep him alive.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<

 _Goddammit, this why I can’t get attached,_ Faraday kicked himself taking another drink from his bottle, _it should have been me that was shot not him. Damn it if  I’d died at Rose Creek like I was supposed to then this wouldn't have happened,_ Faraday took another drink only to find the bottle empty, he frowns, sets the bottle down, and raises his hand to order another.

“I think you’ve had enough, Faraday,” A familiar voice says as a hand lowers his arm, Faraday turns to glare at the person who stopped him and ends up slumped against the bar glaring at the blurry shape that was Sam.

“Wha’ yo’ do’ Sam? I ne’ a ‘notha drink” Faraday slurs

“Like I said you’ve had enough,” Sam replies “What would Vasquez say if he was here?” Faraday slumps would have fallen to the floor if Sam hadn't caught him.

“Bes’ he no’,” Faraday slurs then falls the rest of the way to the floor, “m’ ba’ luc’ ever’ di’ ‘round me.” Sam looks down his friend on the ground then shares a look with Goodnight.

“Come on Faraday lets get you to bed, we can talk about it tomorrow,” Sam says and reaches down to pull the drunk man up. Goodnight comes over to help and together they get Faraday up off the floor and moving toward the stairs.

“Shou’ be nea’ me,” Faraday slurs at the two of them, “ever’ dies.” Sam and Goodnight share a concerned look around Faraday but say nothing to him, the three make it up the stairs to the second floor. By the time they reach the top of the stairs Faraday stopped trying to get them to leave him be and started mumbling, blaming himself for Vasquez. They finally get Faraday to his room and put him on the bed closest to the door-as soon as he hit the bed he was asleep.

“I’ll watch him, Sam, go check on Vasquez,” Goodnight says Sam nods and leave the room. Goodnight sits down at the table in the small room he looks at his friend on the bed with sadness, he was no stranger to the guilt the young man was feeling but Faraday seemed to take his to another level. Goodnight shakes his head, the only one who will be able to talk any sense to Faraday is Vasquez, Goodnight hoped their Mexican woke up soon.

<<<<<<<<<

_Faraday was dreaming, he was sure of it, but that didn’t stop the mind-numbing fear he felt. Where was he? Why was it all black? Where were the others? And Vas? As if he summoned him Vas appeared in front Faraday but something was off-Vas was pale, deathly pale he was frowning at Faraday._

_“Vas?” Faraday questions taking a step toward his lover_

_“Why did you let me die, Faraday?” Vas asked and it was then that Faraday saw the blood on Vas’s shirt._

_“Wha- What? You can’t be dead, Nathan’s still getting the bullets out of you.” Faraday says desperately_

_“You let me die.” Vas says, “It’s your fault, you let me get shot, those bullets were meant for you. You should be dead. You should be the one-”_

“Faraday!” Faraday jolted awake nearly falling off the bed, he would have if not for strong hands keeping him upright.

“Wha- Jack?” Faraday question still half asleep

“Easy son it was just a nightmare,” Jack soothes

“Vas?” Faraday asks

“He’s alright, Nathan finished getting the bullets out of him while you were asleep. He’s going to be just fine.” Jack tells Faraday who slumps in relief hearing his friend was going to live. “Red’s watching over him, If you want to see him I suggest you freshen up first.” Jack pats Faraday on the shoulder then leaves the room, Faraday flops back down on the bed suddenly feeling the consequences of all the drinking he had done. Faraday felt dread pool in his stomach at the thought of Vas, he dreaded going to see him and the other man blaming him, but Faraday needed to see if his lover was alright with his own eyes. Closing his eyes with a groan, Faraday levers himself up off the bed to get himself dressed.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After Faraday made himself presentable he made his way to the room Vas was staying in, licking his lips Faraday slowly opened the door. Red looked up from his seat near the bed at Faraday, nods to him, then leaves the room. Swallowing Faraday gently closed the door and made his way to the seat Red had left, Faraday fidgeted nervously then reached out and grabbed Vas’s hand-holding it tight.

“I’m so sorry Vas,” Faraday chokes out, his eyes squeezed shut as tears gathered, “I’m so sorry you got shot instead of me. It should have been me.” Faraday felt tears slip down his face, “it should be me lying here with the bullet holes. Hell, I’d be dead wasn’t for you, and I probably should be.”

“ _Güero,_ don’t be stupid” a voice croaked, Faraday’s eyes shot open and up to meet Vas’s

“ _Vas_ ,” Faraday breathed, “you're awake!”

“Had to wake up and stop you from blaming yourself.” Faraday slumped-his eyes falling shut, he let go of Vas’s hand.

“If I hadn’t been so cocky that man wouldn’t have gone for his gun, you wouldn’t have had to push me out of the way, and you wouldn’t have been shot,” Faraday says drawing in on himself.

“Faraday,” Vas starts then cuts himself off with a groan-Faraday opened his eyes to see Vas trying to sit up, cursing Faraday moved to help him sit up.

“Dam it Vas! Take it easy,” Faraday insists propping up pillows behind the injured man.

“No, listen to me Faraday,” Vas says, “me getting shot is not your fault. “ Vas grabs Faraday’s hand, not letting him jerk away. Faraday wouldn’t look at him, “Faraday _look_ _at me_.” Reluctantly Faraday looked at his lover, “it is not your fault, _güerito_ , I do not blame you.”

“But why?” Faraday finally chokes out

“I could have shot the man just as easily, but I pushed you instead,” Vas said looking intently at his lover, Faraday couldn’t hold back his tears. He dropped his head down on the bed next to Vas’s hip and started sobbing. Faraday felt a hand start running through his hair and Vas started humming a soothing tune.

“It’s going to be alright _güero_ , it’s going to be alright,” Vas murmured.


End file.
